


Why me?

by Batman_Superman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman_Superman/pseuds/Batman_Superman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico thinks about his time in Tartarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> First time author sorry.

Why is it always about them? I was down there longer with no one else. Well I guess that no one cares about the son of Hades. Not even one of the seven. **_Not important enough to realize that I went through hell_ _literally!_**


End file.
